dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Greater Barghest
=GREATER BARGHEST= A barghest that reaches 9 Hit Dice through feeding becomes a greater barghest. A greater barghest is a lupine fiend that can take the shape of a wolf or a goblin. In its natural form, it resembles a goblin–wolf hybrid with terrible jaws and sharp claws. As whelps, barghests are nearly indistinguishable from wolves, except for their size and claws. As they grow larger and stronger, their skin darkens to bluishred and eventually becomes blue altogether. A full-grown barghest is about 6 feet long and weighs 180 pounds. A barghest’s eyes glow orange when the creature becomes excited. Barghests speak Goblin, Worg, and Infernal. COMBAT Barghests can claw and bite, no matter what their form, and usually disdain weapons. Though they love killing, they have little stomach for direct combat and attack from ambush whenever possible. Barghests start a combat by using crushing despair and charm monster to keep opponents off balance. They try to stay away from the enemy’s main strength. A barghest’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Its natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''blink, levitate, misdirection'' (DC 14), rage (DC 15); 1/day—''charm monster'' (DC 16), crushing despair (DC 16), dimension door. Caster level equals the barghest’s HD. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Feed (Su): When a barghest slays a humanoid opponent, it can feed on the corpse, devouring both flesh and life force, as a full-round action. Feeding destroys the victim’s body and prevents any form of raising or resurrection that requires part of the corpse. There is a 50% chance that a wish, miracle, or true resurrection spell can restore a devoured victim to life. Check once for each destroyed creature. If the check fails, the creature cannot be brought back to life by mortal magic. A barghest advances in Hit Dice by consuming corpses in this fashion. For every three suitable corpses a barghest devours, it gains 1 Hit Die, and its Strength, Constitution, and natural armor increase by +1. Its attack bonus and saves improve as normal for an outsider of its Hit Dice, and it gains skill points, feats, and ability score improvements normally. The barghest only advances by consuming the corpses of creatures whose Hit Dice or levels are equal to or greater than its own current total. A barghest that reaches 9 Hit Dice through feeding immediately becomes a greater barghest upon completion of the act. A greater barghest can reach a maximum of 18 Hit Dice through feeding. Change Shape (Su): A greater barghest can change shape into a goblinlike creature of Large size (about 8 feet tall and 400 pounds) or a dire wolf. In goblin form, a greater barghest cannot use its natural weapons but can wield weapons and wear armor. In dire wolf form, a greater barghest loses its claw attacks but retains its bite attack. Pass Without Trace (Ex): A barghest in wolf form can use pass without trace (as the spell) as a free action. Skills: *A barghest in wolf form gains a +4 circumstance bonus on Hide checks. Spell-Like Abilities: In addition to the spelllike abilities all barghests possess, a greater barghest gains the following abilities. At will—''invisibility sphere;'' 1/day—''mass bull’s strength, ''mass enlarge person. Caster level equals the greater barghest’s HD. Occasionally, a greater barghest uses a magic two-handed weapon in combat instead of its claws, giving it multiple attacks (attack bonus +13/+8). It can also make one bite attack (attack bonus +8) each round. The save DC against a greater barghest’s spell-like abilities is 14 + spell level. SEE WIKIPEDIA ENTRY: Barghest ---- Category:SRD Category:OGL Category:Monster